Dirty Little Secret
by Haruka's Knight
Summary: One more story in the Can't Leave You Alone arch. This follows Truly Madly Deeply about a year after. Please read and review.
1. The Bet

**Dirty Little Secret:**

**By Haruka's Knight and Neptune's Mask**

**Chapter one: The Bet**

**Author's Note: The idea actually sprung up while I was speaking to a fellow author. Originally I intended to work on it as a joint project, but it has taken so long that while I welcome her to write her own version if she chooses I want to get to work on this one. This is set roughly a year after "Truly Madly Deeply". That said, I'm going to edit this then re-read my linked stories to try to get back into the right mind set. Please let me know what you think.**

Ann Reed smirked at the blonde who sat on the polished black piano bench in the sound booth. A year of working with the former racer had left the two with an odd working friendship. Currently they were passing time waiting for an uncharacteristically tardy Michiru Kaioh-Ten'ou. The violin player had text messaged a few minutes ago saying she was stuck in bumper to bumper traffic, this left the two tom-boyish women to their own devices until she arrived.

"Setsuna Meiou." Ann stated, naming the current victim of their boredom. Teal eyes seemed to widen a fraction as Haruka shook her head. Ann raised one brown brow over her glasses and grinned at Haruka. "You doubt me Ten'ou-san?"

"I've only known her slightly longer than I've known you, Reed, but I do know she isn't a lesbian." Haruka pushed some blonde strands from her teal eyes and shook her head again. "I've met an ex-boyfriend of hers and heard too many stories about others from Michi."

"I didn't say she was a lesbian, the topic was homosexuals I thought." The American stood from her place on a stool. She fiddled with something hanging about her neck, though it was still hidden inside her shirt. "Besides, as you said, they were her ex-boyfirends."

"No, jokes aside, I'd know if Setsuna-san was a lesbian." The blonde blew off Reed's cockiness. "She's straight, even if we all joke sometimes. I think you need your supposed gaydar adjusted."

"I bet she is." Reed spoke seriously and shoved her hands in her pockets pulling out a set of keys. She held the keys up for Haruka to see. "In fact, I'll bet my 1966 Ford Mustang on it. You win, it's yours. . . Though how you'd get it here from America I'm not sure."

"I'd feel like a theft, I can't take your car so easily." Haruka smirked in her own cocky way and waved off the idea. "What would you get out of it even if you did win?"

"Your motorcycle." Reed laughed when Haruka seemed to freeze than she put her keys away. "What's wrong? Is the great Haruka Ten'ou afraid to lose?"

"The Mustang's worth more so don't cry when you lose. How do we prove this?" Haruka asked, finally conceding to the wager.

"Simple, we get her to go on a date." Reed pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and sighed as if she were being punished. "As you're married I suppose I'll have to be the sacrificial lamb."

"Wait, you're going to ask Setsuna out?" The blonde piano player stood and shook her head. "You know, it isn't normally that easy in Japan."

"Hey, it's not like I'm asking her to a hotel and I'll have your help. In order to make the bet fair you'll have to help me win her over." The American seemed to think it over before looking again toward the taller blonde. "I'll ask her out for coffee, it wont prove anything but it's only step one. After that I'll start off slow, maybe a few more invites to coffee and a bouquet of flowers. After we both agree it's been a fair amount of time I'll ask her to dinner, as friends, and from there starts the great 'Woo Miss Meiou Mission'. Sound good?"

"Sure, though I doubt it'll get that far." Haruka heard a light rap at the studio door and the two went quiet as teal and brown eyes turned toward the door.


	2. Unforseen Forces

Dirty Little Secret:

By Haruka's Knight

Chapter Two: Unforeseen Forces

Author's Note: My apologies that this is so short, it's just an introductory chapter really.

Michiru Kaioh-Ten'ou was grateful to finally be out of the insane Tokyo traffic, as she strode down the air conditioned halls toward the recording studio. She heard voices in the empty hallway and paused, canting her head a bit as she picked up her wife's voice and that of Reed.

"Setsuna Meiou." Ann Reed's voice stated, naming Michiru's best friend and peaking the artist's curiousity. She tried to tell herself she wasn't ease dropping as she approached the door, which was just barely cracked open, rather she was merely observing. Ann's voice held an uncharacteristically smug tone now. "You doubt me Ten'ou-san?"

"I've only known her slightly longer than I've known you, Reed, but I do know she isn't a lesbian." Haruka returned with bored certainty. "I've met an ex-boyfriend of hers and heard too many stories about others from Michi."

"I didn't say she was a lesbian, the topic was homosexuals I thought." The American's tone was playful now, and Michiru heard movement. She stayed to one side so there was no chance she'd been seen from the sound room door. "Besides, as you said, they were her ex-boyfirends."

"No, jokes aside, I'd know if Setsuna-san was a lesbian. She's straight, even if we all joke sometimes. I think you need your supposed gaydar adjusted." Haruka's quip caused Michiru to smile, though she felt mildly offended to find the two discussing her friend in such a way.

"I bet she is." Reed spoke seriously and soon Michiru heard something jingle slightly. "In fact, I'll bet my 1966 Ford Mustang on it. You win, it's yours. . . Though how you'd get it here from America I'm not sure."

"I'd feel like a theft, I can't take your car so easily. What would you get out of it even if you did win?"

"Your motorcycle." Reed laughed as a full silence followed. "What's wrong? Is the great Haruka Ten'ou afraid to lose?"

"The Mustang's worth more so don't cry when you lose. How do we prove this?" Haruka's voice asked, finally conceding to the wager. Michiru bit her lip outside, fighting the instinct to barge in on the two tom-boys and lecture them like children. She held her tongue, deciding silently that there were some far more interesting ways to teach these two that this was completely wrong.

"Simple, we get her to go on a date." Reed's voice said, than sighed in a very dramatic manner. "As you're married I suppose I'll have to be the sacrificial lamb."

"Wait, you're going to ask Setsuna out? You know, it isn't normally that easy in Japan." The blonde sounded uneasy now.

"Hey, it's not like I'm asking her to a hotel and I'll have your help. In order to make the bet fair you'll have to help me win her over. I'll ask her out for coffee, it won't prove anything but it's only step one. After that I'll start off slow, maybe a few more invites to coffee and a bouquet of flowers. After we both agree it's been a fair amount of time I'll ask her to dinner, as friends, and from there starts the great 'Woo Miss Meiou Mission'. Sound good?"

"Sure, though I doubt it'll get that far." Haruka was heard saying just before a light rap at the studio door silenced the two. Michiru swept into the room as if she'd heard nothing, kissing Haruka on the cheek and exchanging a polite greeting with Reed. The two more masculine women in the room exchanged a look, but they seemed to be put at ease when nothing was mentioned. With a slight shrug from Reed they all got down to business.

898889888988989

Once Michiru parted ways with Haruka after lunch, she had some decisions to make. What she'd heard was clearly unacceptable, and it needed to be punished. Had it been Haruka's idea Michiru would have waited until the blonde got home, spoken to her and left the blonde to the couch for a few days. . . The addition of Ann Reed however left her feeling that Haruka was not the only one who needed a lesson. Honestly, the two should know better than to use other people in their bets this way. Michiru pulled out her cell phone and dialed, it was only fair that all involved know what was going on. She smiled warmly as the call connected.

"Hello Setsuna, are you free tomorrow for tea?"


End file.
